Nasty Habits
'Nasty Habits '''is a side quest in ''Kingdom Come: Deliverance. You can begin this quest by inspecting the cellars of the Sasau Monastery during ''A Needle in a Haystack''. Synopsis Someone is sneaking into the cellars at night to drink wine. I'm pretty sure that's against the monastery rules! Objectives *() Find out what's going on in the cellars. **Sit down at the table with the monks ***(Optional) Find out Jodok's role in the nocturnal drinking bouts. ****Get some lock picks (0/1) ****Steal the monastery keys from the Prior (0/1) *****(Optional) Go and meet Jodok in the evening in the Monastery garden. ******(Optional) Get the Circators a cask of wine (0/1) ******Open the door out of the monastery. *******Bring the cask. ********Take the cask to the Circators *Talk to brother Cellarius - he might be able to get a few useful things. **If I get 200 Groschen, Brother cellarius will get me the keys to the monastery. Walkthrough If you are put into solitary confinement, or go down to the cellars during the day, you will notice that someone has been drinking. Sneak down to the cellars at night to find Circator John and Circator Stibor drinking - something that is forbidden under the very monastic rules they are trusted to enforce. They will invite Henry to sit and drink with them, darkly hinting that if he does not, they will punish him like they punished Lucas. If Henry sits, they will mention that Jodok can be relied upon to bring them wine - he'll do whatever it takes to stay on their good side. When the drink runs out, the Circators request you speak to Jodok about getting a new cask. You can take the opportunity to play dice or to have a drink with them. Lucas will reveal that he also caught the circators, and when he threatened to report them, they locked him in solitary confinement. Lucas asks Henry to go and sit with them and set things straight. You can convince them to give the novice some slack, and they will agree, but they will reveal some personal information that Lucas is terribly ashamed of. As it turns out, the wine isn't even from the Monastery. Jodok needs you to find a way for the two of you to get outside and obtain some more. Either get a lock pick from Brother Cellarius (or several, its a 'Very Hard' door), steal the monastery keys from the Prior, or else sneak into the kitchens and find a spare key on a shelf in the furthest storage room. Once you have your means of escape, speak to Jodok again and arrange to meet him in the garden at midnight. There, he reveals that the wine comes from the cellars of the Custodian himself, and you'll need to be back before sunrise. Oh - and Jodok will refuse to come with you. Don't bother trying to convince him, he'll just get scared and go back inside. While you are out, this may be a good opportunity to grab anything you need for ''A Needle in a Haystack''. Hurry to the custodian's house and pick up the cask of wine from in his cellars, then head back. Go past the cowardly Jodok, who is waiting at the door, and, if its still early, take the wine down to the cellars and put it on the table. The brothers will happily drink it, and you'll have made a good impression. It is possible to go straight to the Prior and report the infraction, and give him the names of those involved - or lie and give him other names - but you'll fail the quest. Notes *''You have to wait at the door for Jodok to talk to you once you have escaped, or the dialogue options for the rest of the quest wont start. '' Category:Side Quests